Yakuza 3
|genre = Action-Adventure |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * ESRB: Mature * PEGI: 18 * USK: 18 |developer = * SEGA * Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio (Remaster) |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS3, PS4 |distribution = Blu-ray, Digital |release = PS3 * February 26th, 2009 (JP) * March 9th, 2010 (NA) * March 12th, 2010 (EU) PS4 * August 9th, 2018 (JP) * August 20th, 2019 (WW) |players = Single |label1 = Japanese |image1 = Yakuza-3.jpg|Original RgG3R Cover.jpg|Remaster |label2 = Western |image2 = Y3 Cover.jpg|Original Yakuza_remastered_collection_box_art.jpg|Remaster |label3 = German |image3 = Y3 Cover GR.jpg }} Yakuza 3 ( , Ryū ga Gotoku 3, lit. "Like a Dragon 3") is an action-adventure/beat-'em-up game originally released for the PlayStation 3 on February 26, 2009 in Japan and South East Asia, and on March 9, 2010, and March 12, 2010 in North America and Europe respectively. The game was developed by CS1 Team (now known as Ryu ga Gotoku Studio) as the third main installment (fourth overall) of the ''Yakuza'' series. A remaster for PlayStation 4, with an improved framerate and resolution running at 1080p and 60fps, was released on August 9, 2018 in Japan. It was released worldwide on August 20, 2019, as a digital download, and is slated to be released physically as a part of the The Yakuza Remastered Collection on February 11, 2020. Plot 'New Beginnings' The game's plot begins four months after the ending of the previous game, in March of 2007. Kazuma Kiryu and his adoptive daughter, Haruka Sawamura, are preparing to depart Tokyo and move to Okinawa, where Kiryu will run an orphanage. After bidding goodbye to their various loved ones, Kiryu seeks out Goro Majima to ask him for a favor. He requests that he rejoin the Tojo Clan and help out its newly-appointed sixth chairman, Daigo Dojima, since he fears many of the Clan's veterans will refuse to accept his leadership due to his youth. After Kiryu talks up all the fights he will have to get into to protect Daigo, and after beating him in a fight himself, Majima agrees. 'The Ryudo Encounter' A few months further down the line, Kiryu and Haruka are living in the Okinawan city of Ryukyu, running the beachfront Sunshine Orphanage and taking care of eight other children: Taichi, Ayako, Koji, Eri, Mitsuo, Riona, Shiro and Izumi. However, trouble looms when they start getting eviction notices from their landlords, the Ryudo Family, and some of their goons start menacingly loitering outside the orphanage. Kiryu seeks out said Ryudo men, and finds them in Downtown Ryukyu. They are the family's two lieutenants, Rikiya Shimabukuro and Mikio Aragaki. After the confrontation turns hostile, Rikiya challenges Kiryu to a fight and is swiftly defeated, prompting the two lieutenants to introduce Kiryu to their patriarch, Shigeru Nakahara, as well as his own adoptive daughter, Saki, who suffers from post-traumatic mutism after seeing her birth father kill himself and can only communicate through her sketchbook drawings. Nakahara explains to Kiryu that investors from Tokyo are seeking to buy up land in Okinawa for the construction of a beachfront resort, and Nakahara needs his tenants to leave before he can sell the land. Despite a sizeable cash offer to vacate, Kiryu refuses. 'Power Struggle' In early 2008, the Ryudo Family's lieutenants approach Kiryu once again, but this time with a plea for help. Saki has gone missing and, while a depressed Nakahara is convinced that she left to go back with her birth mother, Rikiya and Mikio fear she may have been kidnapped. After investigating, Kiryu discovers that Saki did meet with her birth mother, but said mother then proceeded to kidnap her and take her to her new boyfriend, Tetsuo Tamashiro, patriarch of the Ryudo's main rivals, the Tamashiro Family. Kiryu confronts Tamashiro and discovers the reason behind the kidnapping: Tamashiro wants the land the Ryudo own so that he can sell it to the Tokyo investors, and he intends to use Saki as blackmail, threatening to kill her if the land isn't given to him. Tamashiro tries to kill Kiryu to send a message, but he is easily beaten. Just after Tetsuo's defeat, Nakahara arrives and is reunited with Saki. Much to his joy, Nakahara sees that while she was being held captive, Saki drew a picture of him where she called him her true father. In gratitude for his help, Nakahara promises to never evict Kiryu from his land. Much to their surprise, Daigo Dojima visits them both, accompanied by Shoyo Toma, a local politician. Daigo reveals that the Tojo Clan were the investors from Tokyo seeking to buy the land from the Ryudo and the Tamashiro. As it turns out, the Tojo are working with Toma and his boss, Minister of Defense, Ryuzo Tamiya, to acquire land for the government so they can pass legislation approving the granting of the land to a touristic resort company and the United States government for the construction of a new military base. Daigo apologizes to Kiryu, saying he was unaware that part of the land they were seeking was his, and promises to not let the land acquisition progress as long as Kiryu lives on said land. 'The Man in the Sketch' One year later, in 2009, Daigo returns to the Tojo Clan's headquarters after a meeting and finds a familiar face waiting in his office: A man looking exactly like Shintaro Kazama, Kiryu's late adoptive father, together with a Mysterious Agent. The Kazama-look alike hands Daigo the deeds to the Ryudo Family's properties in Okinawa and tells him that the Tojo Clan must move forward with the government's resort and military base deal, or else there will be consequences. When Daigo refuses, the intruders shoot him. Back in Okinawa, Rikiya rushes to the Sunshine Orphanage and tearfully tells Kiryu that Nakahara has been shot. After going to the hospital, Rikiya and Kiryu meet with Saki and Mikio, who tell him that Nakahara is alive, but his condition is critical. Not only that, Saki saw the attack take place and drew a sketch of Nakahara's assailant. Much to Kiryu's shock, the drawing depicts a man looking exactly like his dead adoptive father, Shintaro Kazama. Minutes later, a phone call from the Kazama Family's second patriarch, Osamu Kashiwagi, informs Kiryu of Daigo's shooting as well. Determined to find the truth about the man who shot both Daigo and Nakahara, and why he looks exactly like his father, Kiryu resolves to return to Kamurocho. Despite Rikiya's insistence that he takes him with him to Tokyo, Kiryu opts to leave him behind. After helping Mitsuo deal with his crush on Riona and helping Izumi befriend a local stray dog, Kiryu departs. 'The Curtain Rises' In Tokyo, Kashiwagi calls the Tojo Clan's top patriarchs to an executive meeting to discuss what is to be done while Daigo is in the hospital: Yoshitaka Mine, patriarch of the Hakuho Clan; Tsuyoshi Kanda, patriarch of the Nishikiyama Family; Goh Hamazaki, patriarch of the Hamazaki Family; and Goro Majima, patriarch of the Majima Family. Kashiwagi and Mine both think that Kiryu should be brought back to serve as interim chairman until either Daigo recovers or until he dies, whereupon a seventh chairman would be chosen. Kanda and Hamazaki are against this; in Kanda's case because he resents Kiryu for his role in the downfall of the previous Nishikiyama Family patriarchs, and in Hamazaki's case because he fears that if Kiryu returns, he may not want to leave. Majima is completely uninterested in the Clan's administration and tells the rest of the executives to do whatever they please, as long as they don't move against his territory. Kiryu arrives in Tokyo and immediately runs into trouble when he sees Nishikiyama Family thugs forcing their way into Stardust and tossing customers out. Inside, he finds Hasebe, captain of the Nishikiyama Family, offering Kazuki and Yuya 300 million yen to buy out the club. Kazuki refuses since he correctly concludes that the Nishikiyama Family plan to use it as their headquarters to go to war with the Kazama Family. When Hasebe threatens violence, Kiryu intervenes and helps the hosts drive Hasebe and his goons out. Kiryu goes to meet with Kashiwagi at his office in Millenium Tower to speak about the attacks and to warn him that the Nishikiyama Family are planning to make a move against his family. Before he can reach him, however, he is ambushed in an alley by several foreign men in dark suits, led by the Mysterious Agent who was helping the Kazama lookalike when Daigo was shot. Kiryu fights them briefly, before the agents retreat due to approaching police officers. Once at his office, Kashiwagi informs Kiryu of what happened at the executive meeting and also informs him that he fears there is a traitor within the Tojo Clan who is working with the men who shot Daigo and Nakahara. He also tells him that he is keeping Daigo hidden at a hospital whose staff he trusts and that he hasn't told any other Clan members where he is, out of fear that the traitor may try to finish him off. Before he can elaborate, however, the office's lights go out and a helicopter hovers outside the windows. Without warning, the helicopter's doors slide open and the Mysterious Agent opens fire on them with a minigun. Kiryu manages to avoid the gunfire, but Kashiwagi is fatally wounded. After briefly mourning the death of his longtime mentor, Kiryu flees to avoid police questioning. 'Gameplan' While hiding from the cops, Kiryu runs into his old friend, Makoto Date, who now works as a journalist and is investigating possible corruption in the Okinawa resort deal by its main proponent, Minister Yoshinobu Suzuki. Date takes Kiryu to the newly re-opened bar Serena and, after Kiryu tells him of the possible traitor within the Tojo Clan, Date gets him up to speed on the Tojo's new leading officers who could be said traitor: Kanda, Hamazaki and Mine. Determining that Kanda is the likeliest suspect due to his rivalry with Kashiwagi and intentions of going to war with the Kazama Family, Kiryu decides to look for him. As he leaves, Kiryu receives a call from Rikiya, who tells him he came to Tokyo regardless, but that he's ended up getting lost in Kamurocho, since he'd never been there before. Kiryu searches the streets and finds Rikiya as he's helping out a woman being harassed by Nishikiyama Family goons. It turns out these thugs were searching for a woman to take to Kanda's hotel room, since he has a strange fixation on giving rough massages to unwilling women. After roughing up the yakuza mooks, they begrudgingly tell Kiryu that Kanda is waiting for them at the Red Brick Hotel. The duo sneak into the hotel by pretending to be a gay couple and then make their way to Kanda's room. Though at first surprised and mildly terrified that Kiryu has found him, Kanda quickly regains his composure and makes a break for it, sicking his guards on Kiryu and Rikiya to distract them while he flees. After a long chase throughout the love hotel, Kiryu corners Kanda at the hotel's luxury suite and the two fight it out, with Kiryu ending up the victor. Once pressured, Kanda insists that he didn't kill Kashiwagi and that he doesn't know who shot Daigo and Nakahara. However, he says he believes it was Hamazaki, since a Chinese gangster that Kanda's thugs interrogated after he caused trouble in his turf admitted that Hamazaki has been secretly recruiting Chinese thugs for months, apparently building up an army for "something big". 'Mad Dog Majima' In a private meeting at his headquarters in Yokohama, Hamazaki warns Majima that Kiryu may soon find out about his involvement with the Okinawa resort deal and advises him to "deal with him properly", lest Kiryu's wrath befalls him like it did Kanda. Indeed, Kiryu does find out that Majima is involved in the Okinawa deal, as Hamazaki had secretly sent Date files and photographs that prove Majima Construction had been contracted by Minister Suzuki to construct the resort once the bill gets passed and the land is bought. Fearing that Majima may be the traitor in the Tojo Clan, Kiryu travels to the Majima Family's headquarters in Purgatory to confront his old friend. In Purgatory, Majima tells Kiryu that he'll explain everything, but only if he defeats him once again in a fight at the Underground Coliseum. Amused, Kiryu agrees and fights Majima in front os a live audience, beating his friend once more. Satisfied, Majima admits to Kiryu that his company does indeed have a big stake in seeing the resort deal go through, but that he wasn't the one who arranged for the attacks against Daigo, Nakahara and Kashiwagi. Much like Kanda, he believes Hamazaki is responsible and says he has proof. 'Conspirators' Majima takes Kiryu to Kage the Florist, who is now running his old information network in Purgatory as a part of the Majima Family's operations. Kage tells Kiryu that, before he got shot, Daigo told him to start investigating the Clan's officers, since he already suspected there was a traitor within the Tojo. Kage then shows Kiryu footage captured within Hamazaki's headquarters which reveals that he had indeed been gathering an army of Chinese gangsters, including Kiryu's old enemies, Lau Ka Long and the Snake Flower Triad. Hamazaki and Lau had partnered and agreed to acquire the land in Okinawa and push the resort deal through in order to split the profits from the land's sale 50/50. Hamazaki had also convinced Majima to get in on the deal as the resort's construction company so that, if headquarters caught wind that somebody was still pushing the resort deal forward regardless of Daigo's orders, Majima would look like the culprit. Having realized that Kiryu's discovered his machinations, Hamazaki instructs Lau to assassinate him. Lau and his triads march on Kamurocho and, per Hamazaki's suggestion, kidnap Rikiya to lure Kiryu into a fight. Seeing the kidnapping take place on Kage's surveillance equipment. Kiryu fights his way through waves of Snake Flower goons to discover where they've taken Rikiya. After getting the location from one of Lau's officers, Kiryu fights his way to the building the officer mentioned and finds Lau and two of his thugs holding Rikiya hostage in the rooftop. Lau attacks Kiryu, seeking vengeance for the humiliation he put him through after destroying his base in Yokohama four years prior, but Kiryu manages to beat him once more. Once he realizes he can't win, Lau orders the two gangsters holding Rikiya hostage to decapitate him. However, before they can carry out the execution, the two Snake Flower soldiers are shot dead by the Kazama Lookalike, who was watching the battle from an adjoining building's roof. The Lookalike then turns to a horrified Lau and kills him too. Before he leaves, Kiryu asks the Lookalike if he is his adoptive father. In turn, the man asks him if he is Kazuma Kiryu. When Kiryu says he is, the Lookalike tells him that he has "beautiful eyes, just like my brother always said you did". With no further words, the Lookalike departs. 'The Ruse' Since his plan resulted in the death of the ringleader of their Japanese branch, Hamazaki fears that the Snake Flower headquarters in China will try to kill him in retaliation, so he goes into hiding. Back in Purgatory, Kiryu, Majima, Kage and Rikiya ponder why the Kazama Lookalike would save Rikiya if he tried to kill Nakahara. Just then, Mine arrives carrying a large briefcase. He claims that he owes Kiryu an apology, since the financing that he provided Kanda had empowered him to cause the trouble that he did. Mine sets down the briefcase in front of those present and opens it to reveal Kanda's severed head. Horrified, Kiryu asks why Mine would murder Kanda in such a horrific manner, to which Mine replies that Kanda was planning on killing Kiryu and trying to wage war on the Kazama Family again. Mine claims that he intends to make Daigo's ambitions come true while he's in recovery and return the Tojo to their former glory, and Kanda's bellicose plans would have only hindered that, so he had to die. After Kiryu rebuffs him for the ruthlessness of his methods, Mine disregards his criticism and departs. Kiryu tells Kage and Majima that they need to continue investigating who is the traitor within the Tojo, since the fact that the Kazama Lookalike saved him and Rikiya from Lau proves that he wasn't working with Hamazaki after all. He also tells Rikiya to return to Okinawa, since things in Tokyo have gotten too risky. Begrudgingly, Rikiya agrees. After leaving Purgatory, Kiryu receives a phone call from none other than Defense Minister Tamiya, who tells him he has information that could help him. He invites Kiryu and Date to meet him at the Diet building for a talk. The pair travel to Tamiya's office, where the Minister welcomes them and begins to explain the identity of the mysterious parties in the conspiracy. As it turns out, the Kazama Lookalike is Shintaro Kazama's younger brother, Joji Kazama. Tamiya and Joji used to be partners in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, until he quit to become active in politics and Joji moved to the United States, where he eventually became an agent for the CIA. A couple years prior, Joji re-approached Tamiya and asked for his help in hunting down the leaders of Black Monday, a rogue unit of CIA agents who covertly run a arms running operation. In order to lure Black Monday out of the shadows, Tamiya introduced the military base bill, since the experimental weapons that would be developed there would be so valuable that Black Monday would definitely try to steal them. However, his political rival, Suzuki, successfully motioned to combine the base bill with his own beach resort bill so that he could also politically benefit from Tamiya's work. Due to this complication, Joji and the Mysterious Agent, whose real name is Andre Richardson, were tasked with ensuring that both bills pass at any cost, since their failure to be approved would ruin the CIA's years of work in setting a trap for Black Monday. Tamiya also reveals that his secretary, Toma, discovered the truth about the bill's real purpose, quit in disgust and joined forces with Suzuki, which has now made him a CIA target, since the agency fears that could reveal the truth to the public and ruin their plans. Tamiya asks Kiryu to save Toma, since he discovered that Joji's been tasked with assassinating him during his trip to Okinawa. In exchange, Tamiya promises to put a permanent halt to the resort bill, ensuring that Kiryu's orphanage will not be closed down. Kiryu agrees to help, but as he and Date are departing the Diet building, they are surrounded by goons from Minister Suzuki's personal security detail. Date sneaks away while Kiryu distracts the guards and contacts Majima, who arrives driving a dump truck, plows through the mob of security guards and saves Kiryu. 'Unfinished Business' Kiryu returns to Okinawa, much to the delight of his kids. He is happy to find that Nakahara has been released from the hospital. Minister Tamiya calls to tell Kiryu that Toma will be in meetings all day, so Joji won't be able to attack him until the following day. Taking advantage of his free time, Kiryu hangs out with his kids to pass the time. He and Rikiya put on a wrestling show to cheer up Taichi after he gets injured; he helps out Haruka when she tries to get a part time job with some sketchy stolen credit card salesmen in order to help out with the bills; and he helps the children realize that they should treat Ayako better due to all the things she does to help them everyday. The next day, Kiryu gets word that Toma will be going to strip club in Downtown Ryukyu after his meetings end, so he follows him there. Kiryu arrives to the club just in time to stop Joji from shooting Toma. The CIA Agent insists that he has a mission to complete and will not be stopped. He and Kiryu get into a fight, which Kiryu ultimately wins. Toma, realizing that Minister Tamiya went out of his way to save him even after he left him and started working with his rival, promises not to tell anyone about what he discovered and decides to return to work with Tamiya. 'In Crisis' Kiryu talks with Joji, who confirms everything Tamiya told him, while also apologizing for the shootings of Daigo and Nakahara. He also reveals that after he and Richardson were unable to persuade Daigo to work with them, they instead turned to Mine, convincing him to help them acquire control of the necessary land in Okinawa by telling him that it would make the Tojo Clan billions, thus helping them fulfill Daigo's goal of returning the Clan to its former glory. The duo's conversation is interrupted by Taichi's sudden arrival. The boy tells Kiryu that while he was away, Mine and the Tamashiro Family attacked Sunshine Orphanage. The yakuza demolished the building, critically injured Mikio and kidnapped Nakahara. Kiryu returns home and, after comforting the children and taking Mikio to the hospital, he heads over to Tamashiro's bullfighting ring, where he told Rikiya that he'd be waiting for them. When Kiryu arrives at the arena, he finds Tamashiro waiting for him and Nakahara in the middle of the bullring, surrounded by angry bulls. Tamashiro tells Kiryu that Mine discovered that Daigo is being treated at Toto University Hospital and that he is paying Tamashiro to make sure that Kiryu doesn't follow him. The yakuza boss then unleashes several of his goons on Kiryu, but he manages to beat them back with little effort. Angered by this, Tamashiro fires his gun near the bulls to provoke them to attack Nakahara. Right before he does this, however, Saki and Rikiya arrive on the scene. Saki, witnessing her foster father in danger, finally manages to speak again, saying that he doesn't want Nakahara to die too. Inspired by Saki's love, Nakahara manages to avoid the bulls and gets out of danger. A furious Tamashiro attacks Kiryu, but is promptly beaten down as well. Saki and Nakahara tearfully reunite, with Saki finally telling her adoptive father that she loves him. Tamashiro regains consciousness and tries to shoot a distracted Nakahara and Kiryu, but Rikiya jumps between them and receives a fatal shot to the heart. Before he can fire again, Tamashiro gets shot in the head by Joji, who arrived a second too late to save Rikiya. Kiryu and Nakahara tearfully bid their goodbyes to Rikiya, who dies happy in knowing that he managed to save them both from death, since they were the two men he admired most. 'The End of Ambition' Kiryu, Joji and Haruka travel to Tokyo in a CIA jet so Kiryu can try to reach Daigo before Mine kills him. After leaving Haruka with Date and Majima, Kiryu travels to Toto Hospital, while Joji seeks assistance from a few other CIA agents in Tokyo. Joji warns that he hasn't been able to get in contact with Richardson and his team, so they'll likely attack him on sight if they see him, since they're still under orders to help Mine see the resort deal go through. At the hospital, Kiryu fights his way through a mob of Hakuho Clan members to reach Daigo's room. Once he makes it there, he finds Daigo gone and Agent Richardson waiting for him. Just as Joji warned, Richardson attacks Kiryu for his interference in their plans. After an extended fight against Richardson and a few of his fellow agents, Kiryu learns from Richardson that Mine's taken Daigo to the roof. Kiryu makes it to the roof, where he finds Mine and Daigo, who is still unconscious and hooked up to an IV drip on a gurney. Mine threatens Daigo at gunpoint and Kiryu questions why he's doing this. Mine answers by telling Kiryu that he was an orphan just like him and that he had to struggle to become the wealthy man he is today. In doing so, he realized that people are just self-interested and greedy, only caring about him in so far as he could make them money...Until he met Daigo, who was the only person who ever treated him kindly with no ulterior motives. Mine says that he can't stand seeing Daigo reduced to living through machines, so he intends to put him out of his misery and complete the resort deal, so that he can make Daigo's dream of a revitalized Tojo Clan come to fruition, regardless of the cost. Kiryu tells Mine that his cynicism has blinded him to all the pain he will cause and that people are worth helping regardless of their weakness and selfishness, because only through kindness can people become better. Furious at Kiryu's idealism, Mine attacks him and the two have an extended showdown to decide the fate of Daigo and the Tojo Clan. Ultimately, Kiryu wins. Astonished that he lost, Mine surrenders to Kiryu and agrees to let him take Daigo to safety. However, they are interrupted by Richardson, whom Mine reveals was the leader of Black Monday all along. Richardson sarcastically thanks Mine for his help and then tells both yakuza that they've gotten in his way for the last time, but before he can kill them, Daigo awakens. The Sixth Chairman picks up Mine's discarded pistol and shoots Richardson while he's distracted by Kiryu and Mine. A weakened Daigo asks Kiryu to tell him what is happening, but before he can reply, Richardson gets up again and tries to kill them. Shocked by the fact that Daigo has awoken, Mine charges Richardson before he can shoot Daigo and starts forcing him towards the rooftop's edge. Apologizing to Daigo for his failures, Mine drags himself and Richardson off the roof, throwing them both to their deaths. A horrified Daigo asks kiryu if Mine was the traitor, to which Kiryu replies that he wasn't. A few days later, Kiryu and Haruka are saying goodbye to Yuya and Kazuki in Theatre Square, since they'll be returning to Okinawa now that the conflict has been resolved. Just as they're leaving, Kiryu is approached by a disheveled Hamazaki. He tells Kiryu that the Snake Flower Triad killed all his officers in retaliation for the loss of Lau, that he's been expelled from the Tojo Clan and that he's lost everything. Kiryu tells him that now that he's at his lowest, he can make a new life for himself as an honest man. Kiryu offers to let him come back to Okinawa with him and start anew working at the orphanage, far away from the Snake Flower's reach. Hamazaki seemingly accepts, but when he reaches out to shake Kiryu's hand, he instead stabs him. Furious, Hamazaki mocks Kiryu for his idealism, yelling at him that there's no starting over for him after all he's done. Regardless, Kiryu tells him that he still has a chance; that it's never too late to choose to change. Before he can reply, Hamazaki is tackled by Yuya and Kazuki, who hold him down while passerby's call the police. A distraught Haruka tries to apply pressure to Kiryu's wound, while Kiryu reassures her that everything will be fine. He tells her that he loves her and that he hopes she'll learn to forgive Hamazaki for what he's done, before he passes out. In a post-credit scene, Kiryu is shown to have survived his wounds. He and Haruka are back the Sunshine Orphanage, raising the kids with help from Mikio and Nakahara. Chapters There are a total of 13 'chapters in ''Yakuza 3, including the prologue. Original *Prologue *Chapter 1: New Beginnings *Chapter 2: Encounter *Chapter 3: Power Struggle *Chapter 4: The Sketched Man *Chapter 5: War Begins *Chapter 6: Allies *Chapter 7: Mad Dog Majima *Chapter 8: Men and Plots *Chapter 9: The Ruse *Chapter 10: Unfinished Business *Chapter 11: Crisis *Chapter 12: The End of Ambition Remaster *Prologue *Chapter 1: New Beginnings *Chapter 2: The Ryudo Encounter *Chapter 3: Power Struggle *Chapter 4: The Man in the Sketch *Chapter 5: The Curtain Rises *Chapter 6: Gameplan *Chapter 7: The Mad Dog *Chapter 8: Conspirators *Chapter 9: The Plot *Chapter 10: Unfinished Business *Chapter 11: Crisis *Chapter 12: The End of Ambition Gameplay Battles '''Brawls & Heat Actions :Combat is still much the same as the previous two entries, with most objects on the streets usable as weapons in brawls. Heat actions and other upgrades are purchaseable with experience points gained as Kiryu levels up. 'Chase Battle' :A chase is initiated when an enemy makes a run for it. The "Chase Gauge" on the lower right charts both characters' endurance, and whichever gauge is depleted first loses. In most chase battles, Kiryu is able to tackle his opponent in order to tire them out. This, along with running into objects, depletes the chase gauge faster to ensure Kiryu's victory. 'Training and Mentors' :Training with a mentor allows Kiryu to develop new abilities and hone his skills in battle. The following characters are available for Kiryu to train with: *Mack Shinozuka - A talented photographer who travels the world searching for unique Revelations. He teaches Kiryu about these revelations, as well as offering useful advice regarding "Chase Battles". *Sotaro Komaki - An old martial arts master who has a dojo in Kamurocho. By passing his trials, Kiryu can obtain a secret Komaki Style ability. *Shoji Yonashiro - A self-proclaimed 'Weapon Master' in the midst of his travels around the world. He has a personally-made sparring ring on the beach in front of Morning Glory Orphanage. He teaches various weapon handling techniques. 'Revelations' :Kiryu is able to learn new Heat Actions by observing and photographing inspiring events around Okinawa and Kamurocho and blogging about it from his cell phone. 'Weapons and Armor' :Kamiyama runs a weapon & defense armor tune-up shop called Kamiyama Works located in downtown Ryukyu. By finding "recipies" for him to work from, Kiryu is able to obtain a plethora of different weapons and armor, as well as have them repaired and improved. Remaster A remaster of the original Yakuza 3 was released on August 9th, 2018 in Japan, with the western version released digitally just over a year later on August 20th, 2019. It is available as part of the "The Yakuza Remastered Collection" pack, containing remasters of Yakuza 3, ''4'', and ''5'', with the latter two scheduled to be released in October 2019 and February 2020 respectively. The trilogy will also be available as a limited-edition physical box-set, scheduled for release on February 11, 2020. The remastered version has a number of differences compared to the original: *Gameplay is now in 1080p at 60 frames per second, although the standard PS4 crops the window to 1850x1040 pixels as with the Dragon Engine games. Also, full-motion video sequences have not been remastered and continue to have noticeable lossy compression artefacts. *The quiz minigame, which had been previously cut from the PS3 western release and relied on trivia relevant to '00s Japan, has been excised entirely from all territorial versions. *A substory that was deemed to be transphobic has also been excised. *Some of the hostesses were replaced due to the likeness deals with their real-life counterparts having expired. **Additionally, the licensing agreements with PepsiCo and Unilever were not renewed, leading to the replacement of products such as AXE and Gatorade with generic items. Pepsi NEX bottles are still visible in vending machines however. *Substory locations are now marked on the map, as they are in more recent games. *Requirements for earning PlayStation trophies for activities such as defeating X enemies in certain fashions have been eased to make them less time-consuming. *Kiryu no longer has to be armed with a copy of Tokyo Ishukan to order the "special" meals from eateries. *The optional "reminiscence" scenes at the beginning of the original Yakuza 3, which contained video from the original PS2 games, were removed. *Bonuses are awarded when starting a new game if save files for any of the previously released PS4''Yakuza'' titles, Judgment, and Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise are detected on the console. The western version also features specific enhancements compared to its original counterpart. Namely: *Aside from the content cut from all versions of the Yakuza 3 remaster, content originally cut from the western version of Yakuza 3, such as hostesses and 21 substories have been reinstated, giving it content parity with the Japanese remaster release. *The English localization has been updated and brought in line with newer releases. **Kazuma Kiryu's name on his dialogue boxes now read "Kiryu" as opposed to "Kazuma", and characters refer to him by his family name followed by the appropriate honorific. **Terms like "Sunshine Orphanage" has been replaced with Morning Glory Orphanage, and both "Shintaro Fuma" and "Joji Fuma" have been replaced with the correct Shintaro Kazama and Joji Kazama. **The Mama of New Serena is now referred to as Mama by all characters. The name "Mariko" created for the PS3 English localization has been discarded. **Terminology such as "aniki" has been kept in-tact; as such, Rikiya no longer addresses Kiryu incorrectly with the term "boss". **Almost all of the dialogue has been retranslated, with an entirely more faithful localization than the original. *The appearance of graphic text overlays in the English release is now in line with the localized system used in other titles. Rather than having the pre-rendered Japanese text overlays with English subtitles, the remastered western version adopts the system of the first two Yakuza games, as well as that of Yakuza 0 onwards, where the Japanese is displayed first, with an English text overlay coming afterwards. *Text introducing new characters, objectives, and enemies is now displayed fully in English. Trivia *The artwork for the original German release of Yakuza 3 on PlayStation 3 shifted Kazuma Kiryu's face to the right so that it would not be obscured by the USK rating symbol, which is considerably larger than the PEGI, CERO, and ESRB equivalents. Gallery Official Art artwork_logoy3_8396191728_o.jpg artwork_logor3_8395110471_o.jpg wallpaper4_yakuza3_8387595596_o.jpg wallpaper5_yakuza3_8387595774_o.jpg ryu3_wp001keyv_l_12231174716_o.jpg wallpaper_yakuza3_8387595386_o.jpg wallpaper2_yakuza3_8387595694_o.jpg wallpaper3_yakuza3_8387595588_o.jpg 8463e3e9a2d5b2433ecf5a0b46b48fbf.jpg Screenshots TY3.jpg|Title screen (original version). Y3remastertitle.jpg|Title screen (remaster). Yakuza 3 Load Screen.png|Yakuza 3 Remastered loading screen screenshot_yakuza3_8397758473_o.jpg screenshot2_yakuza3_8397758683_o.jpg screenshot3_yakuza3_8397758751_o.jpg screenshot4_yakuza3_8397758967_o.jpg screenshot5_yakuza3_8398846218_o.jpg screenshot6_yakuza3_8398846280_o.jpg screenshot7_yakuza3_8397759173_o.jpg screenshot8_yakuza3_8397759299_o.jpg screenshot9_yakuza3_8398846402_o.jpg screenshot10_yakuza3_8398846422_o.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Main Series